


Hide and Seek

by mcopland, Songstone



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Fantastic Four (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcopland/pseuds/mcopland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songstone/pseuds/Songstone
Summary: During a miserable, rainy day, Cassie challenges her father and his boyfriend to a game of hide and seek.





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019   
> Square: Hide & Seek

Time was of the essence. There were precious few places to hide left, and the target was somehow evading all his best tricks. Scott held an invisible walkie-talkie to his mouth. “Tsst,” he said, mimicking the static noise. “Scottie Dog to Storm Clouds. Scottie Dog to Storm Clouds. Do you read me, Storm Clouds?” Somewhere in the house, he heard a giggle, but he couldn’t tell where the hell it was from. 

"Tsst, Storm Clouds to Scottie Dog - using walkie talkies in a stealth situation is a terrible idea, just FYI. And you forgot to say over. Over."

Johnny poked his head around the delicate folds of fabric that made up the curtains, squinting into the distance. From here he had a perfect view of the living room and a partial view of the kitchen and as far as he can see, the coast is clear. He slowly starts to move away from the window, eyes flickering down to where Scott is on hands and knees behind the couch. "Tsst, I'm on the move. No eyes on the target." Johnny said, not even pretending to hold the pretend walkie talkie to his mouth. 

As soon as he was fully outside of the protective cover of the curtains he hears another ominous giggle and a series of footsteps and panics, diving straight towards the ground and landing with a grunt, rolling behind the couch until he's bumping into Scott and comes to a stop on his back, knees tucked up to remain hidden behind the couch. "Too close, Scotty." Johnny whispered. "She almost made me."

Scott grinned at him. “I can’t say I disapprove of your hiding place. But if she spots us, we’re both doomed. If she catches me, promise you won’t date anyone nearly as cute, funny or charming for a few months, okay?” He snuck a kiss. “Remember me, Storm Clouds.” He kissed Johnny dramatically and slowly rose, humming ‘My Heart Will Go On’ as he did. There were footsteps nearby, and he knew she was close. If he was quick, he could make it to the bathroom and hide in the tub before she got him. 

"Be brave, Scottie Dog." Johnny said, and saluted from his position still on the floor, flat on his back. "I promise not to forget you while I bang my way through my grief." He grinned and then rolled over onto his stomach, pushing himself up into a crouch and peering over the back of the couch as Scott carefully made his way out of the living room and into the hallway, out of sight. And not a second too late - not too long after Scott disappeared, the sound of a door opening came from down the hallway and the target began running down the hallway, skidding to a stop in the living room.

It took some nimble footwork on Scott’s part, but he managed to get into the bathroom and flattened himself against the wall behind the door. Of course, now he couldn’t even fake walkie-talkie with his boyfriend, but Johnny was tough. He’d be okay. Scott leaned his head back against the wall just as a crack of thunder boomed outside. He jerked, and immediately felt guilty. The target was afraid of thunderstorms… but would she use that against him? Turn a father’s love into a weapon?

Johnny quickly ducked back behind the couch, covering his mouth to keep himself quiet. If he started to nervous laugh now, he'd give himself away - the target had ears and eyes like a hawk.

That's when there was suddenly a clap of thunder outside, loud enough to shake the glass of the window and Johnny is suddenly very glad that he's no longer hiding behind the curtain.

After the thunder rolls away and there's silence once again, Johnny is only half-surprised to hear a soft whimper coming from the living room.

"Daddy?" Cassie called out, voice small and shaking.

Scott cursed softly from behind his hiding spot. He weighed his options - on the one hand, she could be using this to trick him into getting out into the open. And Scott was about 70% sure that if he fell, Johnny would be there to avenge him. Of course, on the other hand, it was his baby girl and she needed him. He crept out of the bathroom slowly. “Hey, Cassafrass,” he called quietly. “Pause the game so I can give you a hug?” 

Cassie turned around quickly at the sound of Scott's voice, big brown eyes already full of tears. She really didn't like thunderstorms, and it showed. She nodded quickly at his suggestion and then ran towards him, arms open in full preparation to be scooped up and held.

He crouched down and pulled her into her arms. “Hey, shh.. It’s just a bit of thunder. It’s just the sound of air expanding from a lightning bolt, sweetie. Or angels bowling, if you want me to talk down to you like a kid.” Scott rubbed her back gently, standing up. “We’ll just accept that Johnny and I won hide and seek, we can make some cocoa and watch cartoons.” 

"Can I get in on the hugging?" Johnny asked, standing up slowly from behind the couch and dusting off his jeans - they were five hundred dollars when he'd bought them new, but now he had worn them to the park, the zoo, and even made mud pies in them in the backyard with Cassie. If he had told himself a year ago that he wouldn't even bat an eye at dirtying the knees of his pants while playing a game of hide and seek with his boyfriend and his daughter, Johnny would have died laughing. Now? Now it was just another day in the life.

“Of course you can, my co-champion.” Scott grinned at him and gestured with his free arm. He’d never expected to even meet Johnny Storm, let alone be asked out by him, but here they were. He was dating a man who was clever as hell, made him laugh, was ridiculously sexy, and loved Cassie. It was a surprise, since he’d never really thought about dating guys, but … something about Johnny just seemed to click with him. When they’d kissed after their first date, Scott had been surprised, though not for long. It just … felt right. All those awkward thoughts he’d had as a teenager about wanting to hold hands on a date with JTT or Devon Sawa rushed back in an instant.

“You didn’t  _ win _ , though…” Cassie said with a sniffle. “You said the game was paused.”

Johnny chuckled a bit as he came up behind them, smoothing down Cassie’s hair with one hand as Scott held her and leaning in to loop an arm around Scott’s waist. “Your dad is just a sore winner, Cass. Don’t worry. When the storm passes, we’ll have a rematch and I’ll make sure you kick his butt.” That seemed to appease Cassie a bit and she grinned, the gap in her teeth prominent and  _ so _ cute - not at all weird like Johnny thought it’d be when she announced that her tooth was falling out for the first time.

“So we can still have cocoa and watch cartoons?” Cassie asked, looking at Scott now, puppy eyes in full effect.

“...we can, but I’m not gonna cuddle either of you,” Scott muttered mock-sulkily, setting her down. “I can’t believe my only daughter and my only boyfriend are going to team up against me. You know, I’m the reason you guys are friends!” He led them through to the kitchen and turned on the kettle. “How many marshmallows do you want in your cocoa, Cassie?” He asked, lifting her up so she could sit on the counter. 

Scott was already busy getting things ready, tossing a bag of popcorn in the microwave as the kettle was heating up. “I’d say Johnny could pick the movie, but he’d probably pick Hey Benedict Arnold.”

Cassie giggled as Scott set her down on the counter. “Fifteen marshmallows!” She announced, swinging her legs.

“Fifteen!” Johnny says. “Well  _ I _ want  _ sixteen _ marshmallows. In case you were wondering.” He says, coming up behind Scott and kissing the back of his neck, arms wrapping around his waist in a tight hug. “Sore winner.” He says into Scott’s skin, smirking.

“I am not giving you fifteen marshmallows. There’ll be no room for the hot chocolate. Plus, you’ll swell up like that blueberry girl in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.” Scott poked her in the tummy and leaned into Johnny’s embrace. “I’m still sore fr--” He cut himself off, feeling his cheeks heating up. “From.. stubbing my toe on the bed. That’s all. Just.. wasn’t looking where I was going in the middle of the night.” He still hadn’t told Cassie that Johnny spent most nights at his place now, and he wanted to keep that information to himself for the time being. She just wasn’t ready, was she? 

He nodded towards the microwave as it beeped, and wiggled away from Johnny to get the hot chocolate mix and the cream. “How about three marshmallows each? Four for my best girl.” 

Cassie huffed. “Fine.” She said, her tiny voice somehow sounding  _ put upon _ . “Four marshmallows is good.” Another roll of thunder sounded outside and Cassie flinched, shoulders hunching.

“Hey, it’s all good kiddo.” Johnny assured her, walking back towards the counter while Scott prepared their snack and drinks. He scooped Cassie up in his arms, letting her wrap her skinny arms around his neck. “Just nature, that’s all. It sounds scary, but thunder can’t hurt you. And we needed some rain, didn’t we?” He waits for her to nod, then rubs her back. “Yeah, we did. The flowers you and your dad planted are gonna drink it all up - you’ll see. Be bright and green by tomorrow morning.”

“Johnny?” Cassie asked, pulling away from his neck and looking at him seriously.

“What’s up, Cass?”

“I know you wanna sleep with my dad in his bed and all, but...can I sleep in the middle tonight?” When Johnny didn’t answer right away, she looked back at Scott for a reply. “I know thunder and rain can’t hurt me, but...I still don’t wanna sleep in my bed alone while it happens.”

Scott nearly spilled hot water on himself while he was making the hot chocolate. “Wh.. uh.. Honey. Sweetie. Princess, how do you…” He cleared his throat, pouring the hot water and setting the kettle down. “I mean, what makes you think that Johnny sleeps here?” He forced out a nervous laugh, though he wasn’t sure why. Cassie’s mom had re-married, so why would she be bothered if he was dating someone? He really didn’t know how she’d feel about having another stepdad somewhere down the road, especially if that stepdad was married to her dad. 

That was, of course, a long, long, long, long, long way down the road, but now, as he got the cream from the fridge, he couldn’t help wondering how she’d react. 

“Uh, you guys go on into the living room. I’ll bring in the hot chocolate. Johnny, you got the popcorn?” 

“Popcorn.” Johnny nods. “Yep.” He goes to the microwave and pulls the bag out, setting Cassie back on the ground so he can find a bowl to dump the contents into. “Hey Cassie, you wanna go and pick a movie for us to watch?” He asked, nodding towards the living room. “Your dad and I will be out in a minute. I’m just gonna help him finish making the hot chocolate.” He holds out the bowl of popcorn to her almost as an offering.

“Okay.” Cassie says easily, taking the bowl carefully in both hands. “Remember that I get five marshmallows, though.” She says seriously, looking at Scott. Then, spinning on her heel, she races out of the kitchen and into the living room to go and search for a cartoon to put on.

“So…” Johnny lets out a long sigh. “That just happened.” He winced. “Sorry. I don’t know how she knew. I mean, maybe she heard us talking or something…” God, he  _ hoped _ she only heard them talking…

Scott counted out an extra marshmallow into Cassie’s mug. Out of guilt, perhaps. He pecked Johnny on the cheek and handed him one of the mugs. “She was gonna find out sooner or later. It’s not like this is just a fling, Johnny. I love you.” He took the other mugs and headed into the living room, sitting down next to his daughter. 

“So, Cassie. You’re okay with Johnny sleeping over sometimes?” He asked her, putting the hot chocolate in front of him on the table. 

“Oh, this isn’t a fling?” Johnny asked, eyes wide in fake surprise. “Oh, wow. So we’re  _ dating _ -dating. Good to know.” He grinned when Scott fixed him with an unimpressed stare, leaning in to knock their foreheads together gently. “Love you too, Scott.” He followed Scott into the living room, taking a seat on one side of the sofa, letting Cassie sit between him and Scott.

Cassie held the TV remote in her hands and was casually flipping through all of the choices on Scott’s Netflix account, expression one of utter focus - that is, until she saw the hot chocolate. Then she abandoned the remote and slid off the couch, kneeling in front of the coffee table and blowing on the steaming cup of cocoa to cool it down.

Cassie nodded her head. “Uh huh.” She said. “He stays here all the time during the daytime  _ anyway _ .”

“He does, doesn’t he?” Scott asked, taking the remote back so he could pick something for them to watch. In the end, it really didn’t matter. He wasn’t going to pay attention anyway.

“I still won,” he muttered to Johnny, leaning into him and ruffling Cassie’s hair. 

And even if he’d sort of taken the weather advantage, in the larger sense of things, he had won. He had an amazing kid, a gorgeous boyfriend, and control of the remote. What else could he ask for? 


End file.
